


关于S

by UndecimberLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndecimberLove/pseuds/UndecimberLove
Summary: 完全乱来





	关于S

下班的时候十点多了，腰酸背痛还干不完活，下楼发现下雨了，有点大，包里的伞太小了不够用，淋得浑身湿透。

回到家楼下，大门锁了，门口的保安室灯也灭了，在黑黢黢的雨夜里一手拿着滴水的伞一手伸进包里摸感应门卡，然后伞尖戳到什么东西。以为是那只老是在楼下徘徊的没人认领的泰迪犬（它毛已经好长了），结果发现是个人端了个小板凳坐在那里打盹，吓得我命都没了半条，谁在这里搞恶作剧啊。

我问他是不是没带钥匙才坐在这里，结果他说不是，一开口感觉也不像住这栋楼的人。可是按理来说小偷有这样蹲点的吗，这样做的小偷看起来像个弱智一样。反正瞎掰扯了一通，我终于摸到门卡把门打开，他像一只大型流浪犬一样跟在我身后慢慢挪进了门口。

抠门的保安大叔为了省电连大厅的灯都关了，我到了电梯里才看清这人长啥样。比我高一个头的看起来有点自闭的小年轻（似乎我也没资格这么讲人家），长得还挺帅的，就是淋得有点狼狈，穿着件薄薄的长袖白T，被雨淋得成了半透的灰色贴在身上，长裤也淋得湿漉漉的往下滴水，在我打量着他的时候还哆嗦着打了个喷嚏。对哦，他居然没有戴口罩，也不知道是哪来的这么不注意。

总之流浪犬跟着我进了家门……也不是，我跟他说你在门口等一下，我给你拿条毛巾，刚好也有一把多的伞，你擦一擦身上的水去找家旅馆住吧。主要是我怕他身上有什么传染病，就跟我在路边到处摸流浪猫一样，喜欢是喜欢，但要我养还是要考虑很多事情，我会怕被虱子叮。

结果他说自己没钱也没有手机，小心翼翼地往房间里探了探头，问能不能在我这里住。

唉，狗子啊，现在这种诈骗手段落伍了吧。

我说，我看起来没有这么好骗吧。他说，我就是没钱也没有手机还没买到口罩所以才哪都去不了啊，话的内容是很委屈但是语气挺平静，好像真打算赖在我这里不走了。

烦不烦，烦不烦，为什么不管是在上班还是下班时间，老他妈有奇怪的人和事缠着我？我感到疲惫，真的，好烦。

我对他说，你当是流浪宠物找新家吗，还是免打疫苗的那种。行啊你给我钱我可以允许你在客厅的地板上睡觉，但要是我半夜起来不小心踩到你麻烦你忍耐一下。

他说，抱歉，我真的没有钱可以付你。但是……额……我可以给你做点家务什么的。或者如果你觉得寂寞的话我可以陪你。

不是在拍tiktok吧这。但是怎么说呢，最后这句话反而让我开始小小地动摇了一下。

——哈哈，那你能来当我的宠物吗？  
——宠物要做什么？  
——洗衣做饭，动森代拔草卖大头菜，直立行走和吃喝拉撒都要经过我的允许，还要任我揉捏，穿什么衣服由我决定，没事不准跑出去。哦，对了我有在写R18小说，万一哪天灵感枯竭了或者的时候会毫不留情地折磨你，比如让你在我面前自慰或者弄点假阳具给你插在身体里。怎么样，想当我的宠物吗？

呃……如果只是在这座屋子里做这种事的话，我觉得没关系。

不会吧不会吧，我真的遇到傻子流浪狗了。

看来是个麻烦，总之姑且先收留他一个晚上，第二天找点吓人的把他赶跑吧唉。

因为是自己住，也没有男人的衣服，我跟他说，你洗完澡之后就光着身子睡觉吧，你的衣服要明天才能干。他面露难色地说，诶，那我睡哪里呢。

好问题。我抬起手把他额头上湿漉漉地耷拉着的几缕头发抹到旁边，像摸一只狗一样摸了摸他的头，说，就睡地板上吧，家里没有狗窝，你要是真的想当我的宠物我改天给你买一个。他有点迟钝地点点头，拿着我给他的毛巾进了浴室。我怕他不会用热水器，愣是站在门口听里面的声音，直到他洗好出来。

唉，不得不承认身材好的狗这么只裹着条浴巾走出来还是挺色情的。等我洗过澡以后，看见他在用我的吹风机吹干头发。虽然其实无所谓，但为了赶走他，我还是说，没有经过主人允许是不能随便碰主人的东西的。

他把吹风机关了，嗡嗡声停了下来，房间里顿时变得很安静。他困惑地抬头看着我，说，对不起，主人，你刚才说什么，我没有听清。

淦……

总之就这么让他裸着躺客厅的地板上了，我回到房间里打开快没电的switch，今天又没来得及到商店看大头菜卖多少钱，啥时候才能挣到105w铃钱上贡给我最喜欢的画手老师让她给我画我cp的黄图啊。

这生活还有没有哪一点是可以不用我操心的呢？不，没有，并且它还给我塞了一只不知道从哪来的宠物。在睡着前的最后一秒我忽然想起来还没问流浪狗叫什么名字，不过算了，宠物嘛，用主人起的名字就对了，明天再说。


End file.
